demilovatofandomcom-20200223-history
Dani
Danielle, also known as Dani is a character portrayed by Demi Lovato on Glee. She is a struggling artist who works at the Spotlight Diner in New York as a singing waitress along with Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel. She starts dating Santana Lopez but they eventually break up after Santana reconciliated with Brittany. Appearances Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Tina in the Sky with Diamonds is Demi's first episode on Glee. She is shown as a waitress at a New York diner called the Spotlight Diner, where Santana (Naya Rivera), Rachel (Lea Michele) and Kurt (Chris Colfer) work. Dani's first scene is a talk with Santana about her parents negative view on Dani being a lesbian and her fight with them which lead to her leaving home. Santana tells Dani that her grandmother wasn't ok with Santan's sexualty either, and about her ex-girlfriend. After the talk, Dani starts acting very flirty towards Santana. In Dani's other scene, Rachel leaves the diner early leaving Santana and Dani alone on purpose. Dani tells Santana that she likes to stay at the diner to watch the sunrise and invites Santana to watch it too. Santana stays with Dani and then they perform Here Comes the Sun, which ends with them at Dani's house where they say goodbye and share a first kiss. In the last scene, Santana invited Dani into the loft where she, Rachel and Kurt sing Let It Be, Dani does not, but is shown in the performance. A Katy or A Gaga A Katy or A Gaga is Demi's second episode on Glee. Dani gets excited when Kurt announces that he is starting his own band and she asks if girls are allowed to join. He says yes as he wanted Rachel, Dani and Santana to join as it will save him the agony of having auditions. Dani and Santana agree to join while Rachel declines (later on joins). Santana agrees as long as they get to help with the setlist and have a say in who joins. At the auditions, Dani asks how long do they have to wait here and she playes the guitar when the only person who signed up, Starchild, performs Marry the Night by Lady Gaga. In the next scene, Dani is seen at the loft with Kurt, Santana and Starchild trying to come up with a name for the band. She suggests the name "The Nipslips" but the name was shot down by Kurt. Rachel jokingly came up with the band name "Pamela Lansbury" and all of them agreed. They then perform Roar together as a band. Puppet Master Dani is having a meeting with Pamela Lansbury in which Kurt tells them about their debut gig. They are excited until they find out it’s on Thursdays at Callbacks. Dani, Elliott, and Santana don’t think it’s the best place to have their first performance but Kurt insists to perform there and shuts down Dani's input. She is later seen at Callbacks with the rest of the band, but there is only one person in the audience. She and the others are disappointed and retreat backstage. Trio Rachel and Santana keep fighting when they are in the Bushwick apartment with Kurt, he tells them they are out of Pamela Lansbury and that he is disbanding the band to start a new one with Dani and Elliott. She is seen during One Three Hill's (the name of the new band) first gig at Callbacks, she is seen performing The Happening and having fun. Later, Dani is seen entering in the Bushwick Apartment with Kurt and Elliott when Santana and Rachel were talking about their friendship status, when Santana tries to leave she asks her to stay so she can feel less guilty about agreeing with Kurt kicking her out of the band, but fails and says goodbye to her girlfriend with a kiss. She is last seen performing Hold On with One Three Hill. 100 Brittany mentions Dani after kissing Santana by saying: "I'm sure your girlfriend's great, but you can't recreate what you and I have". Old Dogs, New Tricks Kurt mentions that One Three Hill has been on a hiatus ever since Dani's Roller Derby team became state champions. Songs Season 5: *Here Comes the Sun (with Santana) - Tina in the Sky with Diamonds *Roar (with Elliott, Kitty, Rachel, Sam, Santana, Tina, and Unique) - A Katy or A Gaga *Into the Groove (with Elliott, Kurt, and Rachel) - Puppet Master *The Happening (with Elliott and Kurt) - Trio *Hold On (with Artie, Blaine, Elliott, Kurt, Rachel, Sam, Santana, and Tina) - Trio References Category:Roles